


Before You Go

by JFSindel



Category: Original Work
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:35:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23586238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JFSindel/pseuds/JFSindel
Summary: I may have won a trip but Daddy won't let me go without some rules.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Before You Go

"Okay, so I have my underwear and my sunscreen and…"

Checking off my travel pack list, I rolled up another set of clothes to make more room. My stomach fluttered with butterflies; tomorrow was the big day! I was leaving for the beautiful beaches of Spain with a handy English-to-Spanish app on my phone and tanning lotion.

I had been waiting two months to go ever since I won the radio contest, much to my shock. I was never quite so lucky in my life but I was Caller 74 on the list after a very lackluster pop song and I had won!

Tucking my passport into my purse, I eagerly set aside my morning routine so I wouldn't be scrambling when I wake up tomorrow. I just couldn't believe it! Spain! I had never been outside the country before and Spain was such a beautiful, historical country…

_Knock knock._

I darted towards the front door of my apartment, thinking the visitor was my friend who agreed to watch the place and feed the fish for me. However, when I opened the door, I saw a large, muscular man with a visor emblazoned with "Petey's Pizza Gala-Tour!" logo on the front lip of the cap.

"You order a pizza? Sausage and pineapple?" The man gruffly asked, clearly having a long shift. I cocked my head in surprise.

The only person I knew that ordered that sort of combination was Daddy. But he wasn't here.

"You have the wrong apartment." I said, "Sorry."

"I do not have the wrong apartment!" The delivery man snapped, his tongue spitting at me like an angry gecko, "Did you prank me? Did you!?"

"No!" I insisted, holding up my hands, "I'm not even that into sausage, not even pineapple!"

His neck looked like a vein was about to pop out. His face was turning red, almost disgusting, as snot started to leak from his profuse anger in the most offense way. I immediately decided to shut the door and lock the damn thing.

After some vigorous knocking, the sound went away. Breathing a sigh of relief, I headed back to the bedroom to finish up and get some sleep before the plane ride tomorrow. Twelve hours in a cramped seat was something that I would have to mentally prepare for.

Taking my last pair of socks, I carefully set them aside before I zipped up the luggage and pulled it off my bed. Brushing the errant dust, I started to wheel the bag to the front door before I was stopped by a peculiar sight.

On my faded and banged up couch was Daddy himself, chewing on the end of a pizza. His comfortable but slumped frame had kicked his feet up on my dining room table as his boots appeared freshly cleaned.

Daddy had always been quite so handsome. Older, of course, but strikingly suave and built like a handsome movie star of classic films. Dark, black hair with peppered gray strands, coupled with the most mischievous blue eyes that seemed to bring out the worst side of me.

The worst part was his tongue. I think that with a caveat, however, because the reason his tongue is so awful is because not only is that his talent but he can sweet-talk me into anything. Memories of a previous night filled with liquor, a vibrator, and a camera filled my mind…

"Daddy?" I squeaked out in surprise, "How...I didn't hear you come in…?"

"Mm." He hummed, folding up the pizza with his hand to eat another bite, "Aren't I so sneaky, little one? Now, now. What's this about you not liking sausage? I seem to recall you love anything long, girthy, and meaty…"

My face turned red. Shit. Daddy always did this to me! It wasn't fair!

"I...I have to finish getting ready for my trip." I stammered out, trying to change the subject, "Are...are you still taking me to the airport?"

Daddy had known about the trip for some time, encouraging me and helping me acquire travel essentials. He had resisted letting me go alone at first, wanting to acquire his own ticket to follow after me but I assured him that I would be fine.

He only agreed after I allowed him to buy a bondage corset to wear under my clothes so I couldn't forget about being his lover. Naturally, Daddy bought me the hardest one to get out of like a jerk but I had secretly decided to only pretend to wear the corset.

"Of course." Daddy clicked his tongue, "Little one, come here and give Daddy a kiss."

I was motionless. Usually, I would happily bound over there and plant a big kiss on his lips but I knew that he was angling for something. I desperately needed to get sleep and be done with packing for my trip and Daddy was attempting to be a distraction that was not needed.

"Uhm...Daddy…" I started before he levied his famous stern looks at me, piercing my soul.

"I don't repeat myself." He calmly stated, as if this discussion was already over with, "Come here."

My body instantly walked towards him, leaning over and giving him a peck on the mouth. In moments, he pulled me into his arms and dropped the slice of pizza on the floor to be disregarded for the rest of the night.

"Baby girl," He whispered, holding me tightly, "Don't think that because you're across the world that you don't have the opportunity to disobey me."

I squirmed, burying my head in his chest, "Yes, Daddy. I'm sorry. I...I just really…"

"I know that." Daddy reminded me, his lipped frown catching some of my hair, "I know you need to get ready. But remember, baby girl: I can keep you here forever if I want. And you'd accept my decision either way."

The deep part of me knew that he was right. Daddy could easily convince me not to go or tie me to the bed so I'd miss my flight while I would be thrilled to be his captive. But Daddy was also a reasonable man of reasonable expectations: he knew how much this meant to me.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled.

"I'm sorry, _what_?" His strong, thick fingers stroked my hair.

"I'm sorry, Daddy." I corrected myself, rearranging on his lap. I could feel his erection through the jeans he was wearing, knowing that he was getting hard because I was playing right into his hands like a kitten running after a yarn ball, "I'll behave for you."

His grin was triumphant as much as he was perverted. Daddy leaned over and gave me a soft kiss, chuckling as I blushed.

"After everything you've experienced with me," He teased, "You're still so shy and prudish."

It was true. I was his slut, his whore, and all names associated with debauchery as well as pleasure. But I still turned scarlet red when I saw those horrible, juvenile fake balls hanging from trucks and breasts drawn on bathroom stalls. Daddy always found my discomfort hilarious but he never once pushed me.

Of course, the movie night in question…

"Daddy, I need sleep." I protested, pouting heavily. My bottom lip stuck out so far that I thought he could have snapped the skin up with his teeth. Daddy instead played with my glasses, pushing my hair behind my ear.  
"In a second," He offered lamely, "I need to go over some rules with you."

Cocking my head, I must have looked confused. I had been following all the rules (and obediently unfollowed rules so Daddy could spank me as custom) so did he make up some more?

"You are not to go to bed with anyone while on your trip." Daddy started off, forgetting formalities, "No kissing. No touching other boys _or_ girls. I know little ones like you go wild with partying while on vacation. None of that."

"Yes, Daddy." I nodded, accepting his power.

"The second rule is that you wear your corset every day." He continued, taking my chin, "And you will send me pictures every two hours to prove it. No matter where you are. Understand?"

"Uhm...but that's very expensive phone…" I trailed off, seeing his hard look, "Y-yes, Daddy."

His fingers then twisted into my locks, pulling me closer to him. His natural musk started to overpower me, putting me into a deep hypnotic trance as I completely and fully surrendered to his wants.

"And finally," Daddy whispered, "You're not allowed to wipe my cum off until you get to Spain."

I didn't have time to question what he meant because he pulled down his belt and underwear, releasing his monster of a member from the confinements of his pants. I gasped with short, shocked breath as he slid the head across my clothed pajama bottoms.

"Take them off. Now." He ordered, just firm enough to get a good grip on my mental state. I obeyed, taking off my pajama bottoms. I wasn't wearing any panties as Daddy's rules was that I was not allowed to in my own apartment. He liked to come in during the night (truthfully, whenever he just fucking felt like it) and take me without notice.

My sopping, wet kitten was sliding against his tip as he uttered a groan of relief. Personally, I enjoyed knowing that I could do this to him. Even the best porn couldn't cajole that relieved grunt out of him.

Daddy slid his cock inside of me, finding me as easy as ever for him. Right there, on the couch, he started to fuck me hard. Bouncing me in his lap, keeping me steady as I felt his ramming deep inside of me.

I started to rock back towards him, settling into my knees as my body accepted his gifted dick. I always knew I needed him but when he fucked me so good like this, I knew that this was truly where I wanted to be. Not Spain. Not anywhere but here.  
"Daddy…" I whimpered, "Cum?"

"I'm going to do more than that, baby doll," Daddy replied, muffled by his own moans, "Tell Daddy what you're going to do when you're on your vacation."

"I'm...I'm going to wear my corset…" I tried to remember, "And send proof every...every two hours...and I'm not gonna sleep or kiss anyone...and...I can't wipe your cum off during the plane ride…"

"Very good!" He praised, his teeth glinting, "Very good girl."

He spurted his load inside of me, making me shiver as my own completion from his praise came forth. My fluids left his cock soaking, undoubtedly, as his cum slathered all over my pussy lips like whipped cream from a can. Daddy's softened member slid a few inches out of me but I could still feel how deep he was as the memory was etched into me.

"I want you to sit in your own sexual need all during the trip." Daddy said, sweat dripping and staining his shirt, "I want your panties to be drenched in my cum when you get off. I hope your thighs chafe even. I want you to know that you carry me wherever you go. I hope the other passengers can _smell_ my possession of you so they know to stay the fuck away. Or I'll come to Spain, tie you to a lamp post, and fuck you in front of everyone."

I knew he was telling the truth and his word was serious. Nodding again, I kissed Daddy much more passionately.

"I love you, Daddy." I said happily, almost serene in my position, "I'll call you every day."

"I know. I love you too." Daddy replied, responding back to my kiss, "Let's go to bed. Daddy is going to hold you as long as possible before you go."


End file.
